1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a cradle device that removably holds a terminal device.
2. Background Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-69682 (PTL 1) discloses a cradle device that removably holds a handset. With this cradle device, when a user removes the handset from the cradle device, the handset is changed into a state of being popped up from the cradle device from a state of being stored in the cradle device. Accordingly, the user can easily remove the handset from the cradle device.